Something Different
by Mollyjean
Summary: Smaug has a new toy...Bilbo
1. Chapter 1

_**Something Different**_

Smaug felt more than heard the sobbing. She had bound the little creature with enchantments that allowed it to roam the upper halls and rooms of Erebor. It could even go outside within reason but never stray too far. Neither could anyone approach it without her knowing. He was her little toy after all and no one else was allowed to play with her toys.

**_Thinking back:_**

It had been easy enough to obtain her toy; the dwarves had apparently owned him or had some type of claim. At first they had refused utterly but when she saw their leader and the gold madness that glinted behind his eyes, she knew she had him. True Erebor was her crowning treasure but Smaug had caches of gold buried deep in the hidden places of Middle-earth and she had time. She could always simply take back anything she gave away; all in good time.

The little creature had looked so cute with big brown eyes and honey colored curls. Then there was the trembling, he tried so hard to be brave but he couldn't control the slight tremors that betrayed his fear.

Those dwarves had actually sent him in alone. Warriors indeed! Instead of simply swallowing him whole while in her dragon form, she had transformed. The look in his adorable brown eyes was priceless. There she stood, seven feet tall, slender, flaming red hair, deep red and gold leathery wings that looked like flames when she flew, two dark red horns one on each side of her head that curled almost delicately as they arched towards the back, and completely without any of that ridiculous clothing that the dwarves, men and even the elves seemed so fond of wearing.

Oh, what fun she would have with this cute little creature, whatever he was. She could just imagine hunting him through the halls of Erebor. What lovely screams he would reward her with as she toyed with him. Smaug could almost feel her claws pressing slowing into the creature's skin, at just the right places, oh yes, what fun she'd have.

The negotiation with the dwarves had been boring but what could you expect from dwarves. They were stunned to see her in her human-like form, even tried to keep their eyes on her face and not her body, how amusing. She offered the leader the Arkenstone, of course that was what he lusted after as much as the gold; in exchange for the cute little honey haired creature. Then to sweeten the deal she gave them enough gold and jewels to turn their disgusting little kingdom in the Blue Mountains into the envy of Middle-earth. Of course she could always pay the Blue Mountains a little fiery visit, in the future if she wanted. The thought made her chuckle.

Once the leader had the Arkenstone in his hand and saw the amount of gold; the madness that dwelled deep in his family did the rest of the work for her. The other dwarves were reluctant but they were bound by loyalty to follow the leader and they realized just what the gold would mean for their people. The only holdouts were the younger dwarves especially the blond one and the tall dark haired one. They had to be physically restrained.

Finally the cute little creature had spoken with them. All three had cried and hugged, and then the two young dwarves turned glaring at the leader and walked slowly away, back towards the human town on the lake. So, some dwarves held living beings more important than gold, interesting. What was there about this little creature, her new toy that elicited such a response from …of all things…. a dwarf.

Her toy turned and without looking at the dwarven leader simply said he would do it. He would trade his freedom if the dwarves received the Arkenstone and the gold.

It was the wizard that had surprised her. She'd been ready for a fight, but he just stared almost as if he was looking at something no one else could see…and he looked pleased. Well, who could say about wizards, they were all mostly crazy anyway; just as long as he stayed out of her business.

Her new toy bowed his little, curly, haired head and walked slowly back inside Erebor. Smaug kept her toy safely locked behind enchantments and well out of sight while the dwarves removed a rather large amount of her gold. She even gave a few wagons of gold to the men at the town on the lake. Better than having to continually deal with them trying to steal it. While her enchantments insured their efforts would come to nothing; still she wanted better things to occupy her time and again she had more gold hidden away than dwarf or man could imagine. Truth be told, Smaug didn't care for it as much as she once had. Now she was bored and perhaps a little lonely. That was where the new toy came in; she was so excited about chasing it and hearing it scream in terror and pain. As soon as the dwarves and men were out of Erebor she doubled the enchantments that kept them out and turned to her toy.

"Little one, what are you?"

"I..I'm a h..hobbit"

So cute, she could almost feel the fear rising up in the little body.

"Do you have a name hobbit?'

"B…B..Bilbo Baggins" Then it drew itself up to its full height, if you could call it height and said "If you are going to kill me, just do it and get it over with….please just do it now."

"Oh, no little hobbit, I plan to hear your pretty screams for a long time yet." At that Smaug transformed back into her dragon form and roared a bone shattering sound that vibrated through the halls of Erebor.

Bilbo, understanding that there was no swift death awaiting him but months perhaps years of torture turned and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Death was one thing but being slowly tortured by this monster, was so much more horrible. Unaware that Smaug's enchantment kept him from running too far away from her, Bilbo desperately ran hoping for a door, a window, a hidden chamber…anything.

Smaug roared and shot flames in his direction never getting too close just close enough to keep him moving in terror. Oh, yes this was such fun. After several hours Bilbo was shivering with fear, there was no way out, no place to hide. What would Smaug do when she caught him? He couldn't begin to imagine the pain of having those sharp claws cutting into his skin. Tired, afraid, and with nowhere to go Bilbo stopped curled into a little ball with his knees tucked close to his body and his arms wrapped around his head. "Nowhere to go", he kept thinking, "nowhere to go". Tears slowly streamed down his face as he heard Smaug coming closer and closer…..

"There you are little Bilbo hobbit!" Smaug laughed. The creature had curled into a ball and was just rocking back and forth. Smaug reached out with a paw and scooped him up. The creature looked at her, it was so cute. She took a claw and poked it into the flesh; it was soft and gave way easily. The creature screamed and looked at Smaug with terror in its big brown eyes. They really were a handsome shade of brown; warm and earthy, with tears glistening in them. The hobbit's honey colored hair shook slightly as he shivered in her paw. She retracted her claws and looked at the hobbit. Those big, brown, incredibly innocent, eyes….this creature was not a warrior but he had come alone to find the Arkenstone. He had sacrificed himself for the dwarfs and even now as he trembled before her there was nobility about him.

Smaug set the hobbit down and transformed into her human-like form. At seven feet tall she still towered over him, but this form was much less frightening. Bilbo looked at her, he has holding his bleeding arm. The sight of him standing there staring at her, not pleading or begging just staring….she knew it was taking every last bit of his courage. Perhaps her toy was something more. Those two young dwarves had wanted to fight to protect him. She walked forward and touched his arm, bringing it into her mouth and licked the wound.

Bilbo stood still not out of courage but because his feet simply refused to move. What was she doing? Was she going to bite him? His arm hurt, what was she going to…she…she…. licked him. His eyes grew even larger, something neither of them thought was possible. The bleeding stopped and the wound started to heal. He stared at his arm, then at Smaug, then his arm again. He didn't know what made him do it. It was insane but somehow it was right. He threw his arms around Smaug, grateful that she was in her human form and started thanking her.

"Thank you, oh thank you, I was so afraid. I thought you were going to torture me, kill me, and maybe eat me. Oh thank you, thank you."

It had its little arms around her! Her, Smaug the magnificent! Smaug who could bring death to thousands! Smaug who was ….was feeling something she hadn't felt before…..something warm and …and… she wanted her toy to keep his arms around her, perhaps…perhaps move his hands over her body. She wondered what he would look like without those foolish clothes. Something moved deep inside her. It wasn't lust..well yes, there was that too…but this seemed to be ….something…different. Smaug didn't think she really wanted to hurt the hobbit anymore. The sight of him holding his arm had made her sad and nervous. Yes, nervous…that she had harmed something precious.

Then the hobbit stepped back and smiled at her. No one ever smiled at her….she was Smaug…she burned cities….she sent mighty warriors and kings screaming in terror….she ….she wanted to see that shy little smile again.

That was when it started. They talked, they shared dreams and secrets. He laughed and the world lite up for Smaug. He smiled and her world was perfect. She brought him presents. He told her that was how hobbits courted. So she courted her toy. She even went into the nearby town paying little attention to the stares and the few people that simply fainted. She brought him clothing because he enjoyed it although she preferred him completed naked. Preferable lying on the large bed in the room she had given him. She explored every inch of his body. Touching him, licking him, kissing him until he was breathless, then taking him completely. She reveled in bringing him to orgasm after orgasm until he could take no more.

To think she almost missed out on this wonderful hobbit. Her Bilbo…what if she had actually tortured and killed him as she originally intended…the thought frightened her. No one would ever harm him, not if she could help it and she could, oh yes, she could help it very well. She would keep her cute little hobbit safe.

Bilbo had felt he had little choice when Smaug began to undress him the first time. She had hurt him but then healed him. He thought perhaps he saw loneliness in her eyes. After the dwarves had left him to his fate…..his friends. Even though he remembered Fili's and Kili's objections with gratitude, he still felt somehow betrayed by Thorin. He now understood loneliness and recognized it when he saw it in Smaug's eyes. That didn't mean he wanted to be undressed. After all he was a grown hobbit not a toy…..then she had started doing things with her tongue. It was unbelievably long, forked, moist and when she put it deep within him, he melted into waves of pleasure. Then she allowed him to take her…it was more intense…more pleasure than he'd ever imagined.  
Afterwards they had talked and cuddled and little by little the fear had slipped away and something very different has grown in its place.

_**The sobs brought Smaug back to the present:**_

Finally she found him, her little one. Bilbo was in the library; books thrown on the floor, tables, and chairs. He sat in the middle of a pile of open books crying his heart out. Smaug ran to him but he put up a hand to stop her.

"Don't…I'm sick…there something wrong with me. I don't want to endanger you. I looked and looked in these books but there's nothing…NOTHING!"

"Bilbo", Smaug said softly, she knew that once he was upset yelling at him only made it worse. "Bilbo, look at me. What's wrong? You can tell me Bilbo, I'm been alive a very long time and I may have the answer you seek."

Bilbo put his hands on his head just at the tips of his ears and with a sad little voice said. " These started growing….GROWING on me."

Smaug looked where his hands were and after closely inspecting the two semi hard mounds one near each ear, she stepped back and simply looked at the hobbit.

"It's…it's something terrible isn't it. I'm going to die aren't I?" He broke up into sobs again.

Smaug knelt down and kissed Bilbo pulling him close. "Bilbo, I do know what they are. It seldom happens but if a dragon truly…..loves another being ….and the being….loves…truly loves the dragon…it can happen." Suddenly she remembered the look on that wizard's face...he had looked ...pleased.

"Bilbo stared into Smaug's golden eyes, waiting. She kissed him again and again, stroking his hair and holding him close.

"Sweet little hobbit. My cute little toy."

"I am not a toy." Bilbo managed to mumble to Smaug's delight.

"No you aren't, not anymore. We'll have to find a new title for my hobbit. When I present you to the dragon lords, I will call you my "consort" not my toy. Before all Middle-earth, I will proclaim you are my consort."

Bilbo looked confused. "But, I don't understand what does it all mean…the mounds on my head…what's happening to me?

"You are becoming a dragon-kin."

"A what…I've never heard of.."

"Few have. It is so rare. Oh, many would like to become one no doubt as it brings much longer life, special abilities and a little magic. Many would like to become dragon-kin, but it only happens when the dragon loves and is truly loved…..as we do." Smaug hugged Bilbo and kissed him, wiping away the tears with her hand."

"I'm becoming a dragon!"

"No sweet. A dragon-kin, you will have certain dragon-like attributes like the little horns that are growing on your head."

"HORNS!"

Smaug kissed each newly developing horn and looked deep into Bilbo's very wide eyes.

"You will have a very long life Bilbo, centuries long. There will be certain enchantments that I will teach you, now that you'll have a little magic. And then there are the wings"

"w..wi…WINGS!"

"Yes dear, wings. You will look something like I do in human form. You will not however, have a true dragon form."

Bilbo couldn't find words. He was turning into a dragon or a dragon-kin. He was a hobbit not a ….wait they would have centuries together….centuries to love her….centuries to cuddle together.

Smaug was slightly worried that Biblo didn't want this, but then it happened, her world became perfect and stood wonderfully still.

_**Bilbo smiled.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Blue Mountains

Summary: The time is 30 years after the first chapter. Smaug and Bilbo have a family and at least one headstrong child.

**Thirty years later**:

"Bilbo, she's gone!" Smaug seldom became upset; there were only a few things that could stir her soul, six to be exact. She was facing one of them right now, her beloved consort Bilbo Baggins. There other five were their children. Two beautiful girls and three handsome boys, all were dragon-kin. Their father Bilbo who had become a dragon-kin due to his love for Smaug and her's for him could appear as a normal hobbit, the form Smaug actually preferred or a dragon-kin. In the latter form he had small reddish gold horns that curled towards the back of his head and extremely strong gold colored, leathery wings. Bilbo also has a small amount of dragon magic which he had learned to use quite effectively thanks to Smaug'**s** tutoring. She tended to believe that Bilbo used his magic in such a cunning fashion that he could hold his own with many lesser, full blooded dragons.

Their children had three forms each could transform into, dragon, dragon-kin and a slightly tall hobbit. A fact they used to their advantage when wondering the lands outside of Erebor. On more than one occasion a drunken human from Lake Town had made an crude remark to or grabbed the hand of what they thought was a cute harmless and helpless hobbit only to get a very rude awakening.

While Bilbo always gave the child in question a good talking to about safety and control; neither he nor the children ever mentioned it to Smaug. The rebuilt lake settlement would have been a pile of kindling if they had. Smaug cherished her family and would protect them to the last drop of the offender's blood. So when she couldn't find her oldest daughter Bella she was ready to burn, rip apart, crush and eat who or whatever had separated her from her child.

"Who's gone… what are you talking about?" seeing the look on Smaug's face Bilbo knew this was not the usual: the children hid half the gold again or why is there a herd of sheep in the great hall, mischief.

"Smaug, calm down and talk to me."

"Bilbo, it's Bella, I can't find her anywhere."

"But, can't you sense her?'

"No, she's blocking me. You know how headstrong she is. You try." Smaug was pacing back and forth in her human form.

"Smaug, settle down darling." Bilbo paused and reached out mentally to his oldest child who mentally smiled back. "I can sense her."

Smaug stopped cold and faced Bilbo, the hurt on her face melted his heart. He knew that his wife and oldest daughter loved each other but they had butted heads more than once as Bella grew older. Dragon young aged at approximately the same rate as hobbits or humans. Since they were vulnerable when very young, they could not take centuries to grow-up; instead they needed to become old enough to defend themselves as quickly as possible. Once they were what humans would call young adults their aging slowed down and they lived for centuries. Bella was 25 years old and was mentally and emotionally about the same as a hobbit of 25 or 30. She was not a child anymore and bristled when her mother treated her like one.

Now, she had left Erebor and blocked her mother from knowing. Bilbo knew that when she came home there would be some family fences to mend. His relationship with Bella and all the children was gentler than Smaug's. He thought they should explore their world and his Took side wanted them to have an adventure or two. Smaug on the other hand wanted to gather her brood safely together and have them stay put.

"Where is she?" Smaug's voice was quiet, too quiet. Bilbo knew she was about to explode.

"Sit down, dear"

"Bilbo, where is she?"

Bilbo pulled the love of his life over to a comfy chair and proceeded to push her into it and sit on her lap.

"Now Smaug, I don't want you to get upset. Well… no more than you already are."

"Bilbo?"

"It's our fault really darling, we talked about them so much and they are really seldom seen around here …. you know how headstrong she can be, just like her mother,'" he stopped to kiss Smaug on her forehead, cheeks, and then mouth.

"Stop that and tell me."

"I want you to promise that you will allow me to deal with this situation." Bilbo slid his arms around Smaug's waist and nibbled on her ear.

"Stop that and tell me, Bilbo."

"The youngest children are much too small to be left here alone and you know full well that if you go, the two of you will only argue. But I can reason with her." Bilbo outlined Smaug's ear with his tongue and felt her shiver as he slipped it inside.

'I…I am perfectly capable of..of reasoning with our child. Now stop that and tell me this instant!"

Bilbo held Smaug tightly and kissed her hard, exploring her mouth as she parted her lips for him. Then he drew slightly back from the kiss and whispered, "dwarves in the blue mountains."

"DWARVES!"

He kissed her again.

"DWARVES, YOU DID SAY…..DWARVES!"

He gently caressed her breast and kissed her again.

"IF YOU THINK!"

Bilbo returned to nibbling on her ear as he gently caressed her.

"…for one minute that I am…am…going to allow those dwarves near my family….then …you…you…oh...hmmmm...…sneaky little hobbit."

"Smaug, my love I will deal with this. You know Bella can handle herself very well. I'll leave immediately and bring our wayward little girl home. If I need any help, you will sense it... true my love.

"…sneaky little adorable hobbit." Smaug purred.

Bilbo laughed and Smaug knew he was right. Bella would be safe in almost any circumstance and Bilbo could deal with those ….. dwarves.

**The Blue Mountains**

"Good Morning my lady." Fili couldn't stop looking at the most beautiful hobbit he had ever seen. She was slightly tall for a hobbit and had the most beautiful curly, honey colored hair. Her eyes were a warm brown accented with flicks of gold. The smile she gave him thrilled him down to his toes. Something about her seemed familiar, but then every hobbit he saw always made him think of Bilbo.…poor, kind, sweet, little Bilbo, who had sacrificed himself for them all. Some nights he dreamt of the little hobbit and the last time he had seen him.

He and Kili had hugged and cried with Bilbo before their friend had given himself to that monster Smaug in exchange for the Arkenstone and a huge amount of gold to be given to the dwarves. Fili tried but had never truly forgiven Thorin for that day. They should have fought for their friend.

"Good Morning, Bella at your service." She smiled.

"Fili Durin at yours. I must say I am surprised to find anyone out this far from town. I love morning walks but most people here are more enthused by stone and metal than trees."

'So, you're Fili, one of the two dwarves that wanted to protect Papa', Bella thought as she took in the blond hair, handsome features and strong body of the dwarf. Yes she thought. 'I like you already Fili Durin, I have my whole life.'

"I am just traveling through the Blue Mountains. I've heard a great deal about the dwarves here and their kingdom. It is said to rival any in middle-earth. "  
"It does indeed, Miss Bella, now that you're here." Fili grinned. "Are you traveling alone? Is your husband traveling with you?"

Bella smiled; oh she could just see her mother's face now.

"I'm alone and there isn't one."

Fili thought the grin on his face might actually split it in two, but he couldn't help himself.

"Are you from the Shire, Miss Bella… I didn't catch your surname?"

"Closer to Lake Town and I never gave it."

"Oh, a hobbit of mystery."

Bella smiled and walked closer to Fili. "Perhaps you could show me your town?"

"It would be my extreme pleasure."

Fili looked slightly surprised and very pleased when Bella took his hand and they started to walk towards town.

Bilbo knew flying was the fastest why to reach the Blue Mountains but he had decided to only fly at night. Being spotted during the daylight hours would cause too many problems. So during the day he stopped at inns, ate, slept and tried to come to grips with the prospect of seeing his dwarves again. His dwarves…they left him to what seemed like a horrible fate. He had forgiven them almost immediately. It was the only reasonable thing to do. Actually he had agreed to the trade rather than wait for Thorin to decide. He already knew what the decision would be and it would have been the right one. Lives had been saved…..still…..it hurt.

Bilbo closed his eyes, it would be dark soon and he'd be on his way. He could sense Smaug's mind calling to him.  
_Bilbo, how long before you're there? Have you heard from her?_

_Patience my love, no I haven't heard from her, but that's just Bella. It will be a few days yet, I am only flying at night._

_Yes, yes of course that's for the best. But do hurry. You know how trouble prone she is._

_Wonder where she got that from._

_What! I am not. I..I…_

_Goodbye my love. Kisses._

_Hurry there and then home I must see you both and know you are safe, my precious hobbit._

Bella and Fili toured the town. She was impressed with everything from the simplest to the extraordinary. Fili keep thinking, she was so like Bilbo finding joy in every little thing. They had lunch together buying cheese and bread at a shop and Fili invited her to come to his home for supper. He wasn't sure how to bring up the fact that he lived in a mansion or that he was the heir to the throne of Durin. But that was taken care of for him when several people bowed as he passed and finally one little dwarf shop keeper had called him "your highness". He gave Bella a nervous sideways glance and she just grinned and said, "Well, I wasn't born in a cave. I know who the Durins are, Thank you very much."

"You sound just like him." Fili said with a sad little smile.

"Like who?" Of course she knew.

"Oh, a dear friend who died long ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said and meant it. Fili, looked so sad for a moment. She could just see him and his younger brother having to be restrained from fighting to save her Papa. 'Yes Fili Durin', she thought, 'I like you very much indeed.'

They walked in silence for a moment and then Bella saw a display of little toys in front of a shop and just had to look at every one of them. Fili's sadness lifted when he looked at her lovely smiling face and heard her delightful giggle.

When a dwarf meets his or her One, it is not a slow process. They know the moment they meet them. Oh, they may take their time to get to know each other and one or both may be too shy or too stubborn to admit it, but when it happens it happens and that's that. This bright, sunny day Fili Durin, heir to Thorin Oakensheld of the line of Durin, knew as surely as he knew the mountains, as surely as he understood the call of the deep places in the mines and the feel of metal being shaped in a forge. He knew that this lovely little hobbit was his One.

He didn't care that she was a hobbit and not a dwarf. They all …every dwarf in the Blue Mountains owed the good life they now had to the bravery and sacrifice of a hobbit. Dis would want only her son's happiness, Kili ….well Kili was Kili and he loved everyone regardless of what race they belonged to…well except for orcs, trolls and goblins of course. The Council could be handled and as for Thorin, well he would be hard pressed to turn his back on yet another hobbit.

But what about Bella, Fili wondered. I was all well and good to consider how to deal with his family or even the Council but it meant nothing if Bella didn't agree.

'He really is cute', Bella thought. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Would his beard be scratchy, would he think she was too forward, would he return her kiss? Then there was the dragon thing. She was a dragon well the child of a dragon and dragon-kin. What would he think about her dragon form? The line of Durin didn't exactly like dragons and with good reason. **THANKS MOTHER.**

But they did like hobbits at least one hobbit, her Papa. If Papa changed into his dragon-kin form first and Fili didn't drop dead from fright then maybe he could accept her as his friend's daughter.

"It's nearly time for supper, would you like to stay with my family. We have plenty of room…I mean it's a mansion after all." Fili sounded a little embarrassed.

"Never, apologize for being rich, that's what my mother always says." Bella laughed.

"Sounds like a very bright person."

"Bright, why at times she practically glows like a fire. "

"You didn't have any bags or traveling pack or anything, did you?' Fili looked confused.

"Nope, I travel light, just flying right along."

Not quite sure what to say Fili decided his One could travel anyway she wanted and taking her hand they headed towards the royal mansion.

Dis and Kili were thrilled to see a hobbit in the Blue Mountains. Thorin was too, but the sight brought back the guilt that lived just below the surface of his life. Dis was pleased that Fili had invited Bella stay in the mansion, to Fili's total delight. Bella didn't think Thorin looked like the monster she had imagined him to be. He just looked sad every time he looked her way. She found herself feeling sorry for him, even wanting to tell him that Papa was alive but that was not her secret to tell.

Kili was as cute as Fili…well almost. During the first course of dinner she had come to think that Fili was truly handsome and very kind. By the second course she realized that she wanted to stay in the Blue Mountains and come to know this dwarf very, very well. About midway through dessert she had decided on the names of their first three children.

Bella looked into Fili's eyes and thought about their future, it would be wonderful, she saw the candlelight reflected in his eyes, the flame flickering, glowing….glowing red and gold …**MOTHER!** Their future would be about five seconds, just long enough for Smaug to turn Fili into a pile of ash! She had to convince Mother….. she would never be able to convince Mother ….but she had feelings for this dwarf. Papa could convince her, Papa could convince Mother of anything. So, now she just had to convince Papa. But Papa liked Fili…Fili had tried to save him from what seemed like a horrible fate. Truth be told Mother could well be a horrible….but not to Papa and really not even to her. Mother loves her, she wants her to be happy right…wants her to find a love like she and Papa have right, and…and with every passing second Bella was realizing that was Fili. Looking at Fili, suddenly all she could think of was a pile of ash with a few blond hairs on top. Oh, Fili, …...…oh Mother…...oh..

_**"PAPA!"**_

Bilbo, looked quite pleased with himself as he walked into the large dining hall of the mansion.

"Bilbo!" Fili and Kili said together and ran to hug him.

"Bilbo!" Dis fainted.

"Bilbo!" Thorin was out of his seat and holding Bilbo in a bear hug while crying, "Bilbo, forgive me, my friend, my poor friend, forgive me. I should have fought to save you. Forgive me."

It was just about that moment when Dis woke up and everyone suddenly realized that Bella hadn't said "Bilbo", she had said "Papa". Everyone turned to look at Bella.

"What?" she asked no one and everyone.

"Papa?" Dis, Fili, Kili and Thorin said in unison, looking from Bella to Bilbo to Bella and back to Bilbo.

Then Fili had a thought. He wished he hadn't because Bella was his One and he knew it. He knew that his family and people could accept a hobbit as his wife, but suddenly there was a fear growing in his stomach, curling its way up his spine and finally coming out of his month.

"Bilbo, if you're Bella father….who…umm...who...that is…umm...who is her….mother?" Fili asked in a small nervous voice.

Without the slightness hesitation, Bilbo very proudly announced, "Why my wife Smaug, of course."

"Dis fainted again.

Bella wondered if all dwarfs could turn that lovely shade of green that Fili had just turned.

Kili giggled nervously and Thorin was trying desperately to say something, his mouth was opening and closing but no sound came out; his brain had refused to co-operate.

It took a few minutes to get everyone off the floor, settled down and ready to hear how and why Bilbo was not only alive but married to a dragon and not simply a dragon …but Smaug.

Bilbo, told them the story, how Smaug had fallen in love with him and he with her. He explained what he was now and what Bella was, although they didn't seem to believe it until he transformed. This time Kili caught his mother before she hit the floor.


	3. Chapter 3 - Family

Summary: Fili's in love

Notes: There are fences to mend and bridges to build.

Chapter Text

**Family**

Once Thorin got control of his voice, he tried to calm the situation. He suggested that everyone had had enough revelations for one evening and after a good night's rest they would be better able to sit down and discuss everything that had happened. After asking Bilbo to please stay in the mansion, he hugged him again and asked Fili to show Bella and Bilbo to their rooms, while Kili helped Dis back to her quarters. The Durins were too stunned to argue and the Bagginses needed to talk privately. With one last look around the dining hall everyone started off to their beds. Of course sleep was the last thing that happened that night.

Bilbo and Bella

Fili showed Bilbo to his room and then Bella to the room next door. The order in which he did this was completely on purpose. He had to speak with Bella. Bella his One..Bella the dragon…Bella Smaug's daughter. Bella.

"Bella ", Fili started off as he opened the door for her. "Bella I don't have any real idea of what is happening in my life right now. This morning I was just taking a walk when I met the most wonderful hobbit..dragon…drabbit? I don't know….. but I do know, I want to get to know you. I..I…"

Fili was startled out of his little speech when Bella kissed him on the lips. He jumped back a little and bumped into Bilbo who had just walked into the room as Bella kissed him. Bella giggled. Bilbo cleared his throat and gave Fili a look that clearly said "run".

Fili did just that, turning a bright red, he said, "I'm..I'm so sorry."

"Really," Bella smirked.

"NO…not for that.'Fili"s voice was a little too high and a light sweat was starting to break out on his face and palms.

"Really," Bilbo demanded.

"Well yes, I mean no…I mean..I mean..g..goodnight, goodnight." Fili stammered and bumped into the door as he continued to back out of the room before giving a quick bow, pulling the door shut and running down the hallway as fast as possible.

Bilbo winked at Bella who broke up into giggles.

"So, little Miss Bella," Bilbo smiled at his child. "I think we may have more to talk about than I had originally thought."

Now it was Bella's turn to break out in a sweat.

"Papa."

Bilbo held out both arms and Bella flew into them.

"Is Mother very angry?"

"Your Mother is very hurt."

"She treats me like a child, Papa."

"She loves and worries about you. Now, I want you to stop blocking her from sensing you. Obliviously since I'm here she knows you are too."

"Papa."

"Right now young lady."

"Fine, Papa."

"Good and I want you to apologize to her."

Bella started to object but Bilbo cut her off. "I know you don't want to hurt your mother and she doesn't want to hurt you. You love each other. I also think that there just may be a certain royal dwarf that you might want to introduce to her, without him ending up as a …a"

"Pile of ashes."

"Exactly. Now, just how serious is this with Fili?"

"We just met Papa, but I think I'm falling in love with him. I think he likes me too."

"Bella do you remember me talking about how dwarves have their One?"

"You think, maybe I'm Fili's One."

"We'll have to see."

Bilbo took a long look at his daughter and hugged her close.

"Papa what's wrong?"

"Your mother isn't the only one that worries about you, little one."

Bella stayed in her papa's arms for several minutes. She was so glad he was there. He would understand and make Mother understand…wouldn't he. She knew several things. She loved both her parents and needed both of them to understand what she was feeling towards Fili…just as soon as she figured that out herself.

The other major thing she knew was that Fili's beard was extremely soft and didn't scratch at all. She grinned and blushed just a little.

**Fili and Dis**

"Mum,"Fili started, "Are you feeling better?"

"Bilbo's alive and he's a dragon of sorts and so is his daughter, by the dragon that took Erebor and still lives there." Dis stated in a matter-of-fact voice, even though the look on her face was one of shock.

"Mum, I have to talk to you. I know this is a bad time but I doubt there will be a good time to tell you this."

Dis looked at her oldest son.

"Mum, I've found my One."

The room was starting to spin a little for Dis, there was really only one reason for Fili to take this moment to tell her this.

She sat down.

"I'm certain Mum."

Dis wondered if she should just lay down. It would be easier if she passed out again.

"I know we've just met but I also know that she is gentle and kind, intelligent and strong. But really what else could she be given who her father is?"

Dis could still hear Fili but only at a distance, right now she was busy visualizing her grandchildren flying through town as unruly toddlers with little dragon wings; giggling playfully as they burned down shops. Dis hated Smaug , but she loved Fili more. They had lost so much, so many precious lives, she couldn't forgive Smaug and she wouldn't hurt Fili. What better revenge than to have the dragon's own grandchildren be dwarves. Would Smaug ever be able to justify herself to them? Maybe not... and that revenge would be sweet. Perhaps her grandchildren would be some sort of dragon but at least that would make them so strong that no one would be able to ever take their home away.

She could just see the look on Thorin's face. Well, he'd just have to deal with it. They were her grandchildren and Mahal help anyone who didn't like it!

"Mum, Mum?"

"Yes son, you were about to tell me the name of your One."

"Bella Baggins"

Dis didn't faint.

**Fili and Kili**

"Kili, its Bella"

"What's Bella, Fee?"

"My One…KILI! Stop laughing this is not funny!"

"I'm sorry Fee, Bella seems great, she's beautiful and hey, she Bilbo's daughter, you can't get better than that. It's just that….."

"Kili stop laughing!"

"Fee, it's not Bella or Bilbo that I'm laughing about."

"WHAT THEN?"

"Fee…..Smaug is going to be your….. mother-in-law!"

"Fee…Fee…wake up." Kili tried hard not to double over laughing as Fili started to regain consciousness after fainting dead away. He lost that battle.

**Bilbo and Smaug**

Bilbo opened his mind to Smaug.

_Yes Bilbo, I can sense her now. She says that you have something to tell me. _

_Smaug, Bella loves you dear. _

_Yes I know, she's just so stubborn and that my love does not come from my side of the family. _

_Well, I never! _

_Don't even get me started. _

_Smaug, she's fine and I believe she may be falling in love. _

_So, you're saying there are elves there. _

_No. _

_Humans? _

_Not many, I haven't actually seen any. _

_Bilbo. _

_Darling. _

_Bilbo! _

_Love of my life. _

_BILBO! _

_Sweetness, do you remember the two young dwarves that wanted to fight to save me? _

_One blond, one brunette? _

_Yes. _

_One of them? _

_Yes, you have remarked before on how they showed bravery and honor. _

_Durins? _

_Yes, the blond. Fili, the heir to the throne. _

_Bilbo, if Thorin is using my child to get his heir's hands on Erebor…..there will shortly be NO LINE OF DURIN LEFT! _

_I believe they are falling in love. He is an honorable dwarf. _

_You can't even imagine that Thorin Oakensheld would allow such a match. _

_If they are in love I believe Thorin's love for Fili and frankly his guilt over leaving me may be enough to outweigh….other factors. _

_Meaning me. _

_Smaug darling how long do dragons live? _

_Centuries, you know that. _

_How long do dragon-kin live? _

_Not as long, but still centuries. _

_How long do dwarfs live? _

_Not nearly as...long. _

_Wouldn't their children be a type of dragon-kin too, dear? _

_Well….yes. So... you're saying she can have her love and the children will still be dragon-kin. Even if he lives a long life for a dwarf, it will be but a blink of the eye for Bella. She'll grieve but as time passes she will have her children and possibly find love again. _

_Smaug, our grandchildren will sit on the throne of Durin and the gold in the Blue Mountains will be at their disposal without a fight. _

_I won't smile and act like I respect or can even abide Thorin. He gave you up in a trade that could have meant a terrible fate and he hates me completely. _

_Let me speak with him and darling remember without that trade, I would never have met the love of my life. _

_Silence _

_Smaug? _

_Silence _

_Smaug? _

_Sneaky little adorable hobbit._

**Smaug and Bella**

_Mother, I'm sorry. _

_Child, you are very young and don't seem to understand that many people hate dragons. _

_I know. _

_I only want you to be safe. _

_I know. Mother, I love you. _

_I love you too Bella._

_Now tell me about this dwarf. _

_Fili _

_Fili_

_Mother, don't hurt him. _

_I won't hurt him if he doesn't hurt you. Fair. _

_Fair. _

_Now tell me young lady._

**Dis and Smaug**

Bilbo took Dis' hands and opened his mind to Smaug.  
"Now ladies I will be able to hear and sense you. I will relay your words to each other."

_He loves her. She is his One._

_She is starting to fall in love with him. _

_I love my child more than I hate you._

_I do not hate you dwarf, your people were foolish not to be better protected. You left yourselves open to attack._

_I will never forgive the horror and pain you have caused, but when I look into my child's eyes I see only hope for the future. Bella is Bilbo's, my son adores both father and daughter. For my child, for Bilbo's sacrifice. for the future I will accept this union._

_I have seen the boy's courage. He is one of the few dwarves that I believe to be worthy. If he ever hurts her, I will harm him, but if he loves her and makes her happy I will destroy anyone or anything that dares to lift its hand against the line of Durin._

_For our children._

_For our children._

**Fili and Thorin**

"Uncle."

"Fili, come in."

"Uncle…..I need to talk to you."

"Then do."

"Uncle…" "Fili what is it. Did Dis faint again?"

"No."

"Well…"

"I've found my One."

Thorin Oakensheld was not a stupid dwarf. He saw it all, hiding there within that simple sentence. Why else would Fili choose now to mention this?

Fili's uncle was happy he had found his One.

King Thorin was horrified that his heir's One was the daughter of Smaug.

Fili's uncle saw that without Bella, Fili would be alone and lonely, much as he was.

King Thorin thought with white hot hate of that lizard inside Erebor, his ancestral home.

Fili's uncle wondered if he could bare to lose Fili's love if he refused to accept Bella.

King Thorin had a thought, a relatively dark, crafty thought, that Fili's children could inherit Erebor from both sides of their family.

Thorin looked at the bewildered young dwarf in front of him and held his arms out to him.

"Bella?" Thorin said in an even voice.

"Bella." Fili replied stepping into his uncle's arms. "Uncle, she's my one."

Thorin held his heir, an heir he had been substitute father to since Fili was a dwarfling.

Uncle Thorin would move the grey shores and middle-earth itself for his nephews. Bella was Bilbo's daughter, regardless of who and what the mother was. Thorin would not turn his back on Fili and not on Bilbo…not a second time.

King Thorin of the line of Durin would wait; perhaps from the grey shores he would see his heir's child on the throne in Erebor. But he would not lose the love of his nephew. He had seen the anger and disappointment in Fili and Kili's eyes that day so many years ago when he had allowed Bilbo to surrender himself to Smaug. More than once since then he'd recognized that look in their eyes. Now, he had a chance to wipe at least a part of that look away and he was going to take it.

"But Uncle, the people….the Council?"

"As long as Bella remains in her hobbit form they won't be too hard to handle. I assume that as long as Bella is here, we are very likely safe from a dragon attack. Few dragons would risk Smaug's wrath. That should satisfy the Council and the people alike. They will believe you are sacrificing yourself to keep us safe."

Fili hugged Thorin tighter.

**Fili and Bella**

Fili walked as quietly as he possibly could passed Bilbo's room and softly knocked on Bella's door. She opened it in what felt to Fili like an eternity. But the smile that lite up her face when she saw it was him made everything right. Well, for a second anyway.

Fili needed to explain to Bella that she was his One. But before that he would need to explain what that meant to a dwarf. But before that he would have to know if she liked him at all. But before that he needed to know if….. Bella kissed him hard on the lips.

Fili stared at her trying to remember her name….his name….any name! Bella kissed him again and giggled. That seemed to snap his back to the present. He stood there grinning.

Bella looked at him and said in a very formal voice. "Why, good evening your highness. May I help you?"

Fili was lost in her eyes again…brown with gold flecks. Her honey colored hair was curly and …and… the bead…right... the courtship beads. He looked down at the beads in his hand. They were gold and carved with intricate flowers.

"Bella, dwarves only love once in a lifetime. When we meet our One we know it immediately and I have met my One.:"

"Really, have I met her?" Bella asked straight-faced.

Fili's eyes went wide and then a sad look came over his face as he looked down.

"Oh, Fili, you'll have to work on that sense of humor."

Fili's head popped back up with even wider eyes and a huge smile. "Bella, you're my One."

"Well, good because I just spent an hour convincing my mother not to eat, crush, rip, stomp on, burn-up or otherwise harm you."

Fili swallowed hard. "Smaug is here?"

"No, but we can communicate. It's something dragons do."

"Oh."

"You're so cute." Bella leaned over and kissed Fili on the nose.

Fili could see this courtship was going to be an adventure all by itself. "Bella, do you …like me?"

"Yes, let's kiss some more."

"Wait Bella, would you consider letting me court you and wear this courtship bead to show everyone that we belong to each other?'

Bella looked at the bead, then at Fili. This was serious. Her father had explained about dwaren customs like this one. Fili was serious and now that she looked at him standing there so close…she realized she was serious too.

"I'd be honored. Would you put it in for me? I don't have one for you, but I'll get one."

"I have two. We can braid them into each other's hair. "

They stood almost in the doorway as if moving might break the magic of the moment, each taking a bead, first Fili then Bella. They braided it into each other's hair. Fili expertly working with Bella short curly locks and Bella slowly braiding Fili's long blond hair; taking her time, trying her best to get it right.

"Fili, what will your family say and the dwarves in the Blue Mountains."

"I've talked with my mother, Kili, and Uncle Thorin. They are on our side. Some people will have a problem but many won't, not after they see you and meet you. We have my family's blessing."

"Mine too, well that is mother promised not to eat you."

Fili looked at little pale.

Bella, giggled and pulled him farther onto the room. Fili followed her and closed the door behind him. Just as he and Bella were getting comfortable in each other's arms, Fili felt a strong hand on his upper arm and looked around to see Bilbo in his dragon-kin form, lifting him up and away from Bella.

"Bilbo! I...we…that is…."

"Goodnight Fili." Bilbo said firmly.

"N..Night." Fili stammered as Bilbo set him down in the hallway and closed the door in his face.

Bilbo turned to his blushing daughter."Now, Bella…"

"But Papa…He's just so cute…"


	4. Chapter 4 Smiles

Summary: Old wounds are addressed and the wedding day arrives.

Chapter Text

**Smaug and Thorin**

Bilbo sat down in front of Thorin and took his hand.

"So she'll be able to hear me and I'll hear her?" Thorin looked skeptical.

"Well, actually you will both be hearing me and I will hear both of you. I will sense really, not actually hear her thoughts and then speak them out loud to you. I will then hear you speak and I will think what you say and she'll sense my thoughts."

"I see."

"Really?"

"No, but I get the main points."

"Well alright then, let's start."

"Wait, you must not change the words, Bilbo. Don't be diplomatic, don't soften. If this has any chance of working we must be totally, brutally honest."

There was a noticeable pause. "Very well."

_Thorin _

_Smaug _

_I don't like you. _

_Hate isn't strong enough to describe what I feel for you. _

_I respect that; my kind is not normally burdened by sentiment, emotions yes, sentiment no. _

_You murdered my people and stole our home. _

_You were weak fools, not strong enough to keep your people or your gold safe. _

Bilbo shook his head. "Stop! Both of you. This is about Bella and Fili and whether you love them more than you hate each other."

"Yes Bilbo we know"

" Yes Bilbo."

Thorin reached down as deep within his heart as his could and saw a happy blond dwarfling running to meet him. 'Uncle Thorin!" the child called and jumped into his arms. His heir. The two of them, one blond, one brunette, his sister's sons were his heart. Their laughter had helped to still the screams that echoed through him memory when he thought of Erebor and that damned dragon. The thought of giving them a long life and keeping them safe had in the end been much of what made up his mind to take the Arkenstone and the gold Smaug offered. He would not be the one to still that laughter or take the hopeful light out of those eyes.

_Smaug, I'll never forget or forgive, but I will accept Bilbo's child as my heir's One. I will accept their children as Durins. If we must meet it must be brief, you must be in human form and never speak to me of Erebor. For Fili and Bella I will do this. _

_Can you truly. When your people complain, can you truly choose the daughter of a dragon over them?_

Thorin sat quiet for a moment and then said in a slow study voice.

_I choose Bilbo... this time... I chose Bilbo over all else. _

_As do I. I will accept your terms Thorin Oakensheld. But know it is because of the courage I have seen in the boy not you and perhaps for a choice thirty years late but a choice still…finally well made. Though I would not change the first one...I would have my love's heart mended. For his sake and for the boy's and my Bella's I will be in human form and never speak to you of this mountain._

Bilbo shook his head again, wanting to stop before anything went wrong. "Well alright then. Given the circumstances I think that went rather well."

Smaug and Thorin both growled.

**Bilbo and Thorin**

Thorin looked tired and Bilbo knew he was but some things still needed to be said between them.

"Thorin, may we talk?"

Thorin looked so tired and Bilbo thought he saw something else...guilt perhaps and relief. Like a person who wants to be punished for a crime, just to have the constant overwhelming guilt finally eased.

Thorin looking into Bilbo's eyes saw hurt and acceptance, but yes there was hurt.

"Bilbo," Thorin started only too be cut off when Bilbo held up a hand.

"No, Thorin I have to say this first. I know you are sorry, my friend, I know it was the best, the right, the only choice and in the end I was the one that made it. But as I walked back inside Erebor, believing that I was going to my death I prayed that the last words I would hear from my friend was that he would rather fight for my life than take Smaug's offer. That a living being...his friend was worth more somehow than a cold dead stone. More than even the gold. I would have stopped you, would have gone to Smaug anyway...but I wanted to hear my leader...my friend ...try to stop it from happening. I was a member of your company, I had left my home for your quest and...some part of me wanted desperately to know that I mattered to you...that I wasn't just the expendable halfling. If it all happened again I would do the same thing and the result has been an incredible life and wonderful family. But still.."

"But still I chose the Arkenstone and the gold over you."

"Yes."

"I have no words Bilbo, you have said them all. The reasons, the wrongs, the outcome, the guilt...my guilt. I beg your forgiveness. The gold-madness had its hold on my mind and heart but...the guilt over leaving you there brought me out of it. Even now knowing you are alive, that guilt will be with me for life and in a way... while I abandoned you, you have saved me. I have tried to be a leader Bilbo, a King, an uncle, brother, and friend. You saved lives by giving yourself to Smaug. But, I failed you, there is no excuse, no reasoning that can ever make that right."

Thorin bowed his head and Bilbo could hear soft sobs coming from the King. This time it was Bilbo that drew Thorin into a hug. They stayed there crying together for a very long time. They cried tears that helped to wash the guilt and hurt away. They cried until the years were washed away and the pain with them. They cried until the two old friends were indeed friends again.

On the day of Fili and Bella's wedding Thorin stood before the dwarven Council and the delegation from the Iron Hills that included Dain. He read the Proclamation of Marriage and signed as the representative of the line of Durin. Bilbo signed as the representative of the Bagginses. After the ceremonial toast to the happiness and fertility of the couple Bilbo excused himself knowing that the dwarves would want to talk privately concerning the marriage of the heir to a hobbit and more than that, one with dragon blood.

After Bilbo left Thorin readied himself for what he assumed would be a prolonged argument. He thanked Mahal that Fili was occupied with the last minute details for the wedding itself and not within ear-shot of what was surely about to be said.

"Thorin, I never thought you had it in you." Dain slapped him on the back and winked. "Oh, I knew you were a skilled and brave warrior but this, the very idea, this Thorin... was genius."

Thorin simply stared at Dain, was this a joke? The dwarven Council members looked on in silence, not certain where this was going.

"To be willing to sacrifice your own sister's son in order to gain a dragon and not just one but the whole family will be at your beck and call. Why there's not an orc, globin, troll or even another dragon in all Middle-earth that would risk Smaug's wrath by attacking your kingdom. The Blue Mountains are safe as long as Fili keeps that little hobbit-dragon girl happy. Genius, Thorin, pure genius. You'll never have to worry about your home being taken away again. Never thought you would come up with such a cunning plan. Wish I'd thought of it first. Here's to Thorin, a ruthless genius." Dain raised his tankard in a toast and the drwaven Council cheered.

Thorin for his part simply stood there dumbfounded, thanking Mahal for his luck.

As the wedding ceremony began Thorin and Dis sat wearing their finest robes, watching the future of their kingdom stand and pledge his heart to his One. Bella was beautiful in an emerald green wedding dress, blushing as Fili proudly and lovingly kissed her. Bilbo and Smaug stood with their other four children; tears glistening in Bilbo's eyes. Smaug looked human, just human...nothing more; no wings, no horns, she appeared to be an extremely tall human female wearing a stunning red and gold dress. When Bilbo asked her she said she's used an illusion spell for the sake of the young couple and that probably only Gandalf could see her as she truly was.

Other than a curt nod Smaug, Dis, and Thorin spent the day as far from each other as possible. The Durins sat on one end of the royal banquet table and the Bagginses at the other, with the happy couple between them. It was the best Bilbo could ask for and knowing how hard this was for them he left it alone.

Fili and Bella were so much in love that no one at the wedding or the feast that followed could have imagined otherwise. There was joy, true deep, heartfelt joy in the Blue Mountains that day.

Just as the guests were starting to drift away, after the day-long celebration Smalia, Bilbo and Smaug's second daughter, who was slightly younger than Bella came running up to the royal table with a blushing, grinning Kili in tow.

"Mother, Papa, look what I found! Isn't he just the cutest thing ever!" Smalia, looked at her parents and giggled.

Kili grinned from ear to ear as his face became an even deeper shade of red.

Fili and Bella broke up laughing.

Smaug growled.

Thorin groaned.

Dis fainted.

**_Bilbo smiled._**

The End


End file.
